


Status Reports and To-Do Lists

by SevHells



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: List-Based Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevHells/pseuds/SevHells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time-stop is finished. Various people try to plan things before everything goes wrong again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Reports and To-Do Lists

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binging the entire webcomic for the past week, and this plot bunny came into my head and I need to ... I guess "ground" all the jittery energy.  
> This is probably among the five most disjointed things I've ever written.  
> And I tend to write half-asleep between one and three AM, so that's saying something.

* * *

#### Status Report:

  * Time-stop: Stopped.
  * People: Not ageing.
  * Jaëgers: Staying the same size.
  * Castle Heterodyne: Aware.
  * Animals: Not ageing.



* * *

#### To-do List:

  * Ensure that Agatha is all right and under guard so she can sleep.
  * Make sure that no one remembers that many-angled creature.
  * Find a way to _tell_ Agatha about the creature, so that she won’t experiment with time.
  * Tell Dupree she can go after the sisters of whatever and the knights of Jove as a honeymoon present.
  * Tell Vole that he’s getting married to Dupree.
  * Check-up on Sturmvoraus to make sure he’s not poisoned and not infected and not in any state that would result in dying.
  * If the idiot managed to get himself infected again, cure him, knock him out, and then hand him to Violetta.
  * Check up on Agatha. Help Zeetha get her to sleep.
  * Nap for fifteen minutes.
  * Hit Vole until Dupree catches up to him.
  * Perform the wedding.
  * Shower and go check up on Agatha.



* * *

#### Arguments to convince Wulfenbach:

  * For Science!
  * Agatha’s safety. No one stupid enough to attack a Heterodyne, the Storm King and Wulfenbach has the intelligence to breathe.
  * Children’s safety. See above for external threats. With three parents, there’s a chance to save them from themselves.
  * Are you going to reject this where Castle Heterodyne will hear?



* * *

#### Status Report:

  * Time: Flowing.
  * People: Not ageing. Being brought up to speed for the past two years.
  * Jaëgers: Angry about missing the war.
  * Castle Heterodyne: Making things explode because “It’s been too quiet!”.
  * Animals: Seem all right to me.



* * *

#### To-do List:

  * Get the time-stop device in a vault so I can study it later.
  * Send Violetta to check on the boys.
  * Find something for the Castle to have fun with so it doesn’t distract me with explosions. 
  * Finish repairing the generators.
  * Get Gil to check Tarvek to make sure there are no more infections or poisons or timed bombs.
  * Knock Gil out so that he actually sleeps. Get the Castle to tie him down. ( _get him to bathe, please! - Zeetha_ )
  * Nap.



* * *

#### Status Report:

  * People: Dismantling and remaking the whole town. Muttering about “Having to keep up with the competition.”
  * Jaëgers: Are in the midst of a "Wedding Fight".
  * Castle Heterodyne: Apologized for the explosions.
  * Animals: I saw a dragon ride a bicycle into the sky.
  * Soldiers: We all ran away after the Castle apologized. 



* * *

#### Agreement:

  * All clauses are null and void unless and until this agreement is ratified by Agatha Clay Heterodyne.
  * Children are not to be killed. Threatening to kill is forbidden, as that will teach them that people don't mean to follow through. 
  * Killing the father of the child so the child will stop being a bother is allowed. If the child says “You would be doing me a favor.”, the father is allowed to try to kill his own.
  * Children will inherit from their respective fathers. Fatherhood will be determined by Science! ( ~~The obviousness of the stupid ones being from the idiot is not Science. Idiot~~ )
  * Castle Heterodyne cannot make or enforce any decisions regarding the children. (Agatha, please make sure of this.)
  * Castle Heterodyne is not allowed to play favorites with the children, or pit them against each other.
  * Castle Heterodyne can give advice, as it is the only entity to have survived many a Heterodyne infancy and teenhood.
  * Children are not allowed to trade titles. Even if “Storm King” is a much better title than “Your Highness”. Even if “Your Highness” comes with an actual Empire and no relatives trying to kill you.
  * Both potential husbands are to start studying Agatha’s locket, to find an easier way to make sure their children survive until they can defend themselves.
  * A “How to Grant your Children Resistance to Poisons/Draughts/Fluids Guide for Parents” will be devised and followed. Baron Wulfenbach is to read and improve upon it. 
  * A “How to Ensure your Children Survive Relatives/Assassins/Traitors/etc Training Course” will be devised and any children made to follow. (Assistance by Jaëgers, Captain Dupree and Smoke Knights will be welcome).
  * Wulfenbach and Wulfenbach children will get protection from trustworthy Smoke Knights. Sturmvoraus and Sturmvoraus children will be considered as family to the Baron.
  * Lab notes _will_ be shared. Not being able to break the encryption means the reader is not worthy of the knowledge within.
  * Figure out where are the Iron Cages the Castle claims have been used for generations.
  * Have a special energy reserve for the Si Vales Valeo procedure.
  * Both potential husbands will take up residence in Castle Heterodyne. ~~Anywhere but~~ **NOT** in the harem quarters.
  * A “You hurt Agatha this is going to happen” preventive briefing will be designed for all factions. The more detailed the better. Sturmvoraus relatives can be used as examples.



* * *

#### Reasons to NOT Kill Gil and Tarvek:

  * They knew they needed MY approval.
  * They DO have a point. Several points.
  * They ARE getting along.
  * I STILL like them.
  * I can’t consider the Agreement if any of them are dead.



* * *

#### Status Report:

  * People: Seem okay.
  * Jaëgers: Fighting. Or Partying. Is there a difference?
  * Castle Heterodyne: Releasing Fireworks.
  * Soldiers: Huddled together behind a dropwall.
  * Animals: Can't be seen from behind the dropwall.



* * *

####  Joint To-Do List: 

  * Get Lucrezia/The Other out of Agatha's head.
  * Get Baron Wulfenbach out of Gil's head.
  * Lock away all Sturmvoeven's except for Tarvek and Violetta.
  * Get married before everything goes to hell again.




End file.
